When Your in Love
by metalmouth
Summary: Just some M&C mush. I know it has a really stupid title, but i couldn't think of a good one. Please read and review!


Monica walked through the grocery store trying to decide between two different types of macaroni noodles to make for dinner that night.

Chandler had been away on business for a week and was coming home that night. She wanted to make him the perfect dinner. Megan, Monica and Chandler's daughter, was staying with Ross and Rachel until Monica got back from the store.

Monica finally decided on the noodles and then went in search of some hot dogs. Mac and cheese with cut up hot dogs was Chandler's favorite food. Megan also loved it.

Monica hurriedly paid for the food then left the store as quickly as possible. She couldn't wait until Chandler got home.

In Monica's rush to leave she accidentally bumped into some one.

"I'm so sorry." Monica apologized beginning to pick up the papers that had fallen on the ground.

"Monica?" The man said questioningly. "Monica Geller?" 

Monica looked up and was shocked to see Pete Becker standing over her.

"Pete." Monica said surprised.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. You?" Monica said politely, although all she wanted to do was hurry home to start dinner.

"I'm doing okay. I dropped out of the ultimate fighting champion competition. I was just not good enough. Hey I got to go hurry to work or I'm going to be late. Do you want to maybe go out sometime?"

"No." Monica said. "I'm married. I have a four year old daughter who looks just like Chandler."

"You married Chandler!? Chandler Bing?" Pete yelled disbelieving.

"Yeah."

"I didn't think you would go out with, let alone marry, such a loser." 

"Yeah well, I went out with you. And Chandler is not a loser." Monica said getting mad.

"What ever. Look, I'm sorry about the loser thing. I have to go or I'm going to be late. It was nice bumping into you." Pete said turning around to hurry off to work.

"Bye." Monica said also turning and walking off in the other direction. 

She hurried to Ross' to pick up Megan. She had to start dinner soon if it would be done by the time Chandler.

"Mommy!" Megan exclaimed running up to Monica and hugging her legs.

"Hey, Meggs."

"What did you get for dinner?"

"Yours and Daddy's favorite. Mac and Cheese with cut up hot dogs!"

"Yah! When is Daddy gonna be home tonight? I miss him a lot."

"I know I miss him, too. He'll be home soon, though."

Monica thanked Ross and Rachel for watching Megan and then left.

"Mommy," Megan said as they were driving down the road in the car. "Emma said that Auntie Rachel was gonna have a baby."

"I know." 

"She said it was in Auntie Rachel's belly."

"It is, sweetie."

"Well, how'd it get in _there_? Did she _eat_ it or something?"

"No, sweetie, she didn't eat it." Monica said laughing.

"Well, then how'd it get there?"

_How in the heck are you supposed to explain that to a four year old?  _"Well a mommy and a daddy put it in there." Monica said after some thought. 

"Oh, okay." Megan said before moving on to the next subject. "Why is a door called a door?"

Monica sighed. It was going to be a long drive.

When they got home Monica started dinner as fast as she could. Around seven the door opened and shut and then a voice was heard, "Honey, I'm home!" in his best Ricky Ricardo impression.

"Daddy!" Megan screamed hopping up from the kitchen table, where she was coloring, and running into the living room.

"Megan!" Chandler yelled back picking his daughter up and spinning her around.

"Daddy, I missed you." 

"I missed you, too." He replied as Monica walked into the room. Chandler set Megan down and gave Monica a hug and a kiss. Megan giggled as they kissed.

"You think that's funny?"

"Yeah." She replied giggling some more.

Chandler bent down and started to tickle her.

Megan just laughed harder.

"Okay, _children_ dinner's going to get cold if we don't eat it now." Monica said picking up Megan and bringing her into the kitchen, Chandler following closely behind.

"Oh yay! Mac and Cheese with cut up hot dogs!" Chandler said excitedly giving Megan a high five.

They talked all through dinner about Chandler's business trip and what Megan had been doing in pre-school for the past week.

After dinner it was time for Megan go to sleep. Chandler read her a bedtime story to help her fall asleep.

He went back out into the living room looking for Monica. He suspected that she would be watching T.V., but she was nowhere in sight. He walked into the kitchen, where she was scrubbing the counters. 

He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her kissing her cheek.

"Mmm, I missed this." Monica said turning in his arms to face him.

"I missed you. I love you." Chandler said gently kissing her lips.

"I love you, too." Monica said. They walked out to the living room to watch TV for a while.

They snuggled up on the couch. Chandler would kiss her hair every once in awhile. 

"I ran into Pete today." Monica said kind of feeling guilty for the encounter with her ex.

"Pete who?" 

"Pete Becker."

"Oh." Chandler was quiet for a moment then said, "What did he say?"

"Nothing important. He just made me realize how lucky I am to have you and Megan. I love you, Chandler, so much and nothing will ever change that."

Chandler hugged her tighter. "I love you, too."

Monica and Chandler fell asleep that night snuggled together on the couch. 

The end. Just some mush. I was really bored today lol! Anyway please review! Thanks!


End file.
